Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device capable of adjusting a body bias according to a temperature, and a body bias method thereof.
In recent years, the use of mobile devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a digital camera, an MP3 player, a PDA, etc., has increased. As multimedia driving and throughput of data are increased, a high-speed processor may be used in a mobile device. The mobile device may include semiconductor devices (e.g., a working memory (e.g., DRAM), a nonvolatile memory, an application processor, etc.) to drive various application programs. As high performance is required under a mobile environment, the degree of integration and a driving frequency of the semiconductor devices may become higher.
In the mobile device of the related art, controlling leakage current may be very important in order to reduce power consumption, and control temperature. Therefore, a semiconductor device in the related art may be scaled down for high integration and high performance. However, scaling down of the semiconductor device in the related art may cause an increase in a leakage current of the semiconductor device. Thus, a technique of controlling a leakage current of the semiconductor device is needed.